


Now and Forever

by AlexisHuang101



Series: Avengers OneShots [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Brotherhood Loki/Thor, Inspired by Fanart, Other, Protective Thor, Sensitive Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisHuang101/pseuds/AlexisHuang101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> 'You have heart.' - Loki, Avengers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was <strong>there</strong>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A shell, not Loki, not anymore, just <strong>there</strong>.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> **This was inspired by this piece of artwork:**   
> 

He was there.

A shell, not Loki, not anymore, just _there_.

Just sitting, staring, waiting. Waiting for what?, Thor did not know.

_Ergi._

_Nīđgæst._

_Ragr._

_Argr._

_Seiđmenn._

He had heard the words before, he thought in jest, of his brother’s skills he was proud of.

He was blind, as Loki is now. He was blind to the ridicule his brother had to face for centuries of their long, yet short, lives, as Loki is blind to the obvious love he still holds for him.

He wished for the days were things where simple. Thor and Loki, Loki and Thor. It just went without saying, they were always together, always happy, pranking their parents, pushing the boundaries until they snapped, even then they were together. Then, they grew up. Thor lent more towards weaponry and hand-to-hand combat whilst Loki spent time in the library, trying to make a distance between them.

Now, Thor wished he noticed the signs earlier. He wished that he wasn’t as naive as he was. He wished he could take it back. But, he cannot. He cannot change it; he could not tamper with fate, as stupid and pathetic as it was.

Tony promised him ten minutes without surveillance, but then he had to be gone. Five minutes have past, of him just staring at the shell of his brother, every now and again a tear escaping from his and the Trickster god’s eyes. But, with five minutes left, he did not intend to waste anymore of his time.

“Brother?” He calls; his voice as clear as it could be with the wavers of emotion that were currently present. “Brother, please.”

“Not.....brother....” Loki’s voice is broken, damaged, weak, disjointed, but it was something. It gave Thor a little warmth, something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Hope.

“No matter what bloodlines we may or may not share, you are my brother. I do not see a brother through blood, but through memories, relationships, emotional connections. How can you not see that?”

“Not worthy to be brother.” His sentence was less disjointed, but not a complete sentence all the same. His voice was wrong, not the strong voice that could lash out phrases so sharp that it would take two seconds before one could realise they were insults, or speak with such intelligence that it could make the greatest scholar of Asgard look nothing more than a child entering their first year of tutoring. No, this voice was weak, defeated, not.....not Loki.

“You _are_ worthy of _**everything**_ that we had, happiness, title, freedom of mind, spirit and body, all this and _more_ , why can you not see that...that...that no matter what happens, you will _always_ be my brother?” Thor gently slams his fist on the thick glass.

Loki turns to face him, his eyes dull and lifeless; missing that mischief flare Thor was so used to.

Loki sighs and turns away, truly given up. Thor’s blue eyes flame up with anger.

“You **are** worthy! Why can you not believe it? Why can you not believe Mother, Father and I miss you, mourned you, _love_ you!?” Tears well in his eyes. “Please, brother, let me in.”

“Do not call me that.” Loki hisses; his voice almost back to the venomous state it once was but only a day before. “I was _never_ your brother, you oaf. How can you not see _that_?”

“I do not see everything in black and white, brother.” Thor whispers. “There has to be some greys in there too.” Loki scoffs.

“That has to be the smartest thing you have ever said.” He snarks over at him. The little red light starts to blink once more. Thor doesn’t notice, nor does Loki. Neither of them knows they now have an eight-person audience.

“We **mourned** your death, Loki, so much Father nearly fell into the Odin-Sleep again, we had to guard the edge of the Bifrost so Mother did not jump over the edge to find you. I could not sleep unless it was in your chambers, I did not eat, the Warriors Three and Sif followed me everywhere in fear I would take my own life. I made myself never forget you.” He slams his forearm into the glass, small cracks forming. “All you have to do is look.” Loki turns and rolls his eyes as he spots his well-ridiculed symbol on the metal covering his not-brother’s forearm.

“All it shows is that you all held onto false hope.” He growls.

“Mother was overjoyed when Heimdall came with the news.” Thor whispers in an almost begging tone. “Father wanted you to return home as a prince, a soldier lost at war. But when he found out the Tesseract was in your possession, he feared for your sanity.”

“Or, he just wanted another relic.” Loki turns away, his back hunched over as he stares at the silver walls.

“No! Never!” Thor all but roars. Taking a deep breath, he sighs and lowers his hand onto Mjolnir. “He never saw you as a relic, Loki, but as a son, as did Mother, much like I see you as a brother.”

“A brother?!” Loki scoffs, slowly turning blue. “How can Thor, the almighty Golden Prince of Asgard, be the brother of Loki, a Jötunn?” Thor swallows.

“You see a monster, I see Loki. You see a killer, a murderer, a child-slayer, all I see is my brother.” Thor whispers. “We all love you, Loki. We did then, we do now and we will forever.”

“Then you are all nothing but fools.” Loki hisses as Thor slams his hand holding Mjolnir into the glass. Miraculously enough, the glass holds, but a spider web of cracks appears, spreading slightly outside of the area of Mjolnir’s side.

“Please Loki, if you can find it in your heart-” Thor is interrupted with a hallow laugh.

“Heart? I have no heart; it was taken, taken with everything I had left. You say that our _brotherhood_ is made on memories, love, affection, relationships. I have _none_. No memories, no love and no affection.” Loki hisses at his not-brother lowly. The thick glass is shattered by the weight of Mjolnir as Thor flies forward, forcing Loki into a hug.

“If you have no memories, we shall make new ones.” He whispers into his almost-crying not-brother’s hair. “If you do not feel our love for you, then we shall love you more. If you have no affection, then we shall give you more affection until you can give it back to us.” Slowly he places his head over Loki’s chest, the god of mischief holding onto his shoulders gently. “You have heart.” He confirms. “I hear it.” He looks up to Loki’s green eyes, his blue ones wet with tears and wide with begging. “Come back to Asgard, come home.”

Loki takes in a deep breath.

“When shall we leave?”

***

Meanwhile, in the communications room, Tony was please to note he was not the only one with tears in his eyes.


End file.
